Sherlock Holmes, Consulting, Time Travelling, Detective
by SherlockedinTARDIS
Summary: Sherlock is brought by John into a café, where Sherlock is intrigued by two strangers whom he can't made heads or tails of.
1. Chapter 1

"John, I need a case." Sherlock ordered, storming into the room.

John looked up from his newspaper at Sherlock and calmly replied, "Well why don't I go call up my favourite criminal and request him to cook up a nice murder for your entertainment?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, sensing the sarcasm in John's words, and stormed around the room like an overactive child.

John put his paper down and stared at Sherlock around the room for a few seconds before he gave in and asked, "Would you like to for breakfast at the café?"

"What's the use of eating? Eating is boring. There is nothing to eat for." Sherlock's words came out in a hurry, as they always did when he was agitated.

"Maybe we'll bump into a nice murder on the way there." John replied.

"Oh! What are the odds?"

"More than staying in this room all day."

Sherlock was quiet for a moment. "True." He conceded.

Five minutes later they were on the street, walking to a café.

"Which café is it that we're going to, John?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm not telling you." John said, smiling as he continued to walk at his leisurely pace.

"And why not?"

"Because, Sherlock, if I do tell you, you'll walk there so quickly and I'll have to run to catch up."

"So it's someplace I know of then? That narrows it down." Sherlock looked ahead and quickly eliminated the cafés that the route they were on wouldn't take them to, the cafés that had opened up very recently and the cafés that they've passed. Smiling with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes, Sherlock told John, "I'm taking a shortcut. I'll meet you there."

John turned and watched Sherlock disappear into the crowd, away from him, and John heaved a sigh. Shaking his head, John quickened his pace to try to reach Sherlock's.

By the time John had got there, however, Sherlock was already seated down. "You took your time." Sherlock remarked.

"Oh, how I wanted to."

John looked around for a waiter to order. "Don't bother, John, I've already taken the liberty of ordering for you."

"You order my breakfast for me?" John asked, incredulously.

"I got bored. Furthermore you're ever so predictable. Coffee, no sugar, and the most commonplace of sandwiches."

John found himself at a loss of words.

"Your food, sir" the waitress said as she placed the plates and cups on the table.

"Hungry?" John asked as he noticed the toast and tea on Sherlock's side of the table.

"I am human, John."

"Sorry, sometimes I forget." John teased.

Sherlock looked up to see if he was joking, then ignored him and starting eating when he saw that he was.

At that moment, a pair walked through the door, speaking about Victorian London as if it were only yesterday. The man dressed as if he had never read a fashion magazine in his life and the woman dressed as if she'd forgotten that it was no longer autumn.

Sherlock usually knew a fair bit about a person after looking at them but this time he couldn't make heads or tails of the pair.

"You've been staring at the couple for a while, Sherlock." John informed.

After Sherlock didn't reply for a bit, John continued, "Why?"

"Because I don't understand." Sherlock said, slower than he'd said anything else that day.

"What do you mean?" inquired John, but Sherlock was already heading towards the pair, leaving his almost untouched food behind.

"Hello! So very nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor and this is Clara." The Doctor introduced himself as he noticed a man nearing.

"Yes, well, I'm Sherlock Holmes. Where are you from?"

"Sherlock?" Clara asked in disbelief, "As in _the_ Sherlock Holmes? Consulting detective Sherlock Holmes?"

He normally knew people much better after a bit of conversation with them but since he started talking to them, he'd only grown more confused.

"Clara! Manners please." The Doctor chided, and then in a softer tone said, "Although it really isn't every day we get to meet Sherlock Holmes…"

"Where are you from?" Sherlock repeated, hoping to get some information about them. Sherlock also realised that he'd never been one to ask that question much before, yet in one morning in a café he's asked it twice already. He hence made a mental note to listen to John more.

"I'm from London and he's from.. far away." Clara offered.

"Clara, we ARE in London" informed the Doctor in whispers.

"Oh it's changed so much, but then again I haven't seen much of it." Replied Clara just as softly.

Sherlock heard them, of course, and wondered if Clara had been in a coma, and if the Doctor was her doctor. It seemed unlikely, but if unlikely was personified, Clara and the Doctor would be the definition.


	2. Chapter 2

"John, this is Clara, and this is the Doctor." Sherlock introduced.

"The Doctor?" John asked. "Doctor Who?"

_Does it matter?_ Sherlock thought, when the Doctor replied, "My name's just the Doctor."

"Huh. Well nice to meet you, Doctor and Clara. I happen to be a doctor myself. Name's John Watson." John said, shaking the Doctor's and Clara's hands.

"Doctor, you've got some explaining to do.." Clara urged.

"Right yes I do, would you excuse us for a bit?" the Doctor said, walking towards the back of the café where it was less crowded and dragging Clara along.

"Doctor, what's going on? Isn't Sherlock Holmes in a book?" Clara asked.

"He was in a book but he seems to have, somehow, escaped and now your future London's reality has been altered by one of the greatest books ever, except now it isn't a book." The Doctor tried to explain.

"I don't understand, isn't the book series in the past? Don't these people find it weird that the book exists and an exact replica of the people in the story exist?"

"Clara, haven't you learnt that time can be rewritten? Furthermore, time doesn't travel in a straight line it's.." He motions in circles, "messy and circly and complicated."

"Okay.." Clara says at last, "now let's go back to Sherlock and John."

While the Doctor and Clara were talking, Sherlock and John had a discussion of their own.

"Sherlock, who were they?" John asked.

"I don't know; I haven't been able to deduce anything about them. It's exciting, John!"

"They seem nice. Weird, but nice. I didn't know people still wore bow ties." Said John with a chuckle.

"But that's exactly it! They don't. Which is why the Doctor's dressing alarms me. He seems to be from the past, yet not quite conservative enough to be. He has a slight lack of knowledge of the culture here, too. And the girl. She was going on about meeting me. What was that about?"

"Well you have become quite the public figure."

"She seemed to be more impressed by the fact I exist than the fact that she was meeting me."

"Sometimes I'm surprised you exist." John said, smirking.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

Sherlock looked the Doctor and Clara up and down again.

_The hair- curled in a fashion that can only be described as eccentric. The plaid suit jacket- hasn't been in fashion since the 1940s, yet expensive. The suspenders- formal, but outdated as well. Wrinkles and lines on his face- has seen danger on the frontlines consistently, but the lack of an uneven tan suggests that it wasn't in battle. Bowtie- suggests that the Doctor has decided to pick his outfit from different periods of time in the past. But why? His name- suggests that he has secrets to keep, but anonymity is not one of them. No one is named the Doctor. But if someone wanted to be anonymous, they would not choose to be called the Doctor. He looks like he's in his 20s but his eyes seem to be much more experienced than that. Of his entire appearance, his eyes are the most baffling._

_The hair- natural but in an updo, suggests a lack of superficiality yet a concern for convenience. The eyes and face- has not seen that much of conflict. Dress- not the right season to be wearing that short a dress with that little protection. _

Besides other strange details that Sherlock could not deduce anything but the fact that he does not know what they mean, that was all Sherlock could think of.

Just then, he saw them coming back.

"We have something to show you." Announced the Doctor, pushing Sherlock and John to the door. Hurriedly, John left cash on his table and ran out to rejoin the group. They walked towards a police box that was very close to the café.

"But that police box wasn't there when I entered the café." Sherlock said, surprised.

"Ah, but you see, that's because it isn't a police box." The Doctor informed. "Now get inside."

"All of us?" John asked. "We'd never fit."

"Oh shush and follow me." Clara instructed, unlocking the TARDIS and stepping inside. Sherlock was next to enter, followed by John, then the Doctor.

Sherlock and John were so amazed that they were rooted to the ground, and the Doctor closed the door with a snap of his fingers.

"But it's.." Sherlock managed.

"Go on, say it. Many have before." The Doctor said, excited.

"Not possible." Sherlock finished his sentence.

"Well that's another first." The Doctor said to himself.

"It's bigger on the inside!" John remarked.

"Right you are!" the Doctor exclaimed, happy that the phrase's been said again. "It's not just bigger, it's infinite. It's.. my TARDIS."

"Your what?" Sherlock asked.

"TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS." The Doctor explained. "It's my ship. It can take me anywhere, anytime in all of time and space."

Sherlock and John stared at every crevice of the TARDIS, trying to absorb what they've just heard. Speechless, they walked around slowly, still not believing their eyes.

"So tell me," the Doctor said, "Where would you like to go?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"So tell me," the Doctor said, "Where would you like to go?" _The Doctor spun around and placed his hands on the TARDIS, and at that moment, the TARDIS revved up.

The TARDIS shook violently, throwing the four of them around, making them grab on to poles and handles to keep their balance.

"What's happening?" demanded Sherlock, as he failed to steady himself by grabbing on to a handle.

"It does this sometimes!" explained the Doctor, "Let's just see where it takes us!"

"Wha-What did you say? You mean you do not know where your machine is bringing us? How does this work?" asked John, panicking.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine, it's a time machine, in simple terms. We can get you back for tea." Clara assured them.

"A time machine?" Sherlock repeated, "Who on earth are you?"

"It's complicated!" the Doctor said.

The TARDIS wheezed as it came to a halt, and the four of them found their balance again.

"Upon arriving at the café, I have managed to deduce each and every single person's plans for the day. I know the waitress in charge of the tables at the end had a relationship end approximately three days ago. I know the cashier is in debt. I know the business man who sat by the window had 2 cats, two children, a wife and girlfriends. You two, however, make no logical sense. Not with your dressing or behaviour. You sparked my interest, which was remarkably easy considering I've not had a case since yesterday, yet the more I spend time with you the more I am confused." Sherlock said in a flurry.

The quick-witted Clara wasted no time in answering the Doctor: "The Doctor's a Time Lord which is a species from Gallifrey and he's the last one. We're in the TARDIS, his ship with feelings and thoughts. I'm a human girl who is consistently confused about how time works and I'm very pleased to meet you and Watson."

"Huh. Right. Yeah. I have to drink a bit of alcohol before I head to bed next time" said John.

"Enough chatter now, let's see where we've landed!" the Doctor exclaimed, walking to the door and snapping his fingers to open the doors.

Outside was a beach, with clear waters and no one in sight. The waves crashed against the shore as the Doctor started to worry. "It can't be" He whispered.

The Doctor rushed past the others who had just come out of the TARDIS to check the TARDIS computer screen.

It read:

THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE

"Where are we?" Clara asked, "And when?"

"We," the Doctor said as he stepped out of the TARDIS, "are in the Bermuda Triangle,on the 3rd of February, 1963."

Sherlock gathered what he heard and assembled his thoughts. "Why?" he asked.

"Ah! Normally people take more than 10 minutes to digest the fact I'm an alien and we've just gone back in time but then again you are Sherlock Holmes!" the Doctor said.

"You haven't answered my question" pressed Sherlock.

"Strawberry toothpaste and lima beans."

"What?"

"Wait what was your question again?"

"Why are we in the Bermuda Triangle on the 3rd of February 1963? And where is the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Oh surely you have heard of the Bermuda Triangle!" John said to Sherlock.

"Is it important?" asked Sherlock.

"It's one of the great mysteries of the world- of course it's important! Just like the fact the Earth revolves around the Sun!" John argued.

"Well then you have just affirmed for me that it is indeed unimportant to me" Sherlock said, putting emphasis on the last two syllables of his reply. He looked around. "Although it is more so now" he admitted.

The Doctor and Clara watched in wonder as they heard the brief exchange between their beloved characters.

"Well then!" shouted the Doctor, "Let's find out why we're here!"


	4. Chapter 4: WhoLocked us in here?

Sherlock and John exchanged glances uneasily.

"John, I find myself honestly baffled by this situation. But I think I can make one definite deduction- we're dealing with a madman." Sherlock whispered to John as they trailed behind the now wandering off Doctor.

The Doctor headed for the building that lay on the island, further from the coast, in hopes that it would offer some information on why he had needed to be there on that exact date.

"Isn't the Bermuda triangle mostly just sea?" Clara asked, "What's that whole building over there doing?"

"It's a perception filter, except the TARDIS has brought us inside it. To everyone beyond the coast, I'd presume the island does not exist." The Doctor explained.

"A perception filter?" John repeated.

"Yes, it shifts your perception so whatever the filter is protecting or covering goes unnoticed. It's all still there but not seen by people who don't pay very close attention. There's a trick, even for high-ish level filters. You look with the side of your eye." The Doctor said.

"So we're invisible?" Sherlock asked to clarify.

"No. Yes. Not exactly but let's go with that anyway."

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out and began scanning the entrance to the door, looking for a way to get in. The door didn't budge.

"That's weird. This usually works." The Doctor mumbled.

Clara stepped forward and gave the door a slight push. It opened easily, almost welcoming.

"You can't unlock an unlocked door, Doctor," Clara said, with a hint of exasperation in her tone.

"What's that?" John asked.

"John, given the obviously infinite knowledge we lack in these situations I think it best not to ask so many questions for now," Sherlock said.

"Don't be silly, I love questions!" the Doctor chirped, "It's a sonic screwdriver! Very high tech. Scientific instrument. Does basically everything. Except on wood."

John paused for a moment, then shook his head and continued walking.

They walked down a brightly lit hallway, with no pictures or tables or chairs or buttons. It was just a long hallway, painted white in impossible evenness, with a room on the end of it. It stood out mostly because mostly because it wasn't white- it was more of a reddish colour.

"How long is this hallway?" complained Clara.

"It seems to be never ending" John agreed.

"No," Sherlock disagreed.

"No?" The other three replied in unison.

"No. We are moving, but so is the ground. I made a mark here with my pen and it's been beside me for two minutes and 47 seconds now. It's moving at exactly the same pace as each singular one of us. Is that possible, Doctor? Is this another 'high tech' thing?" Sherlock said with a bit of pleasure, happy he managed to deduce something.

"Not that I've seen, I think," the Doctor said, deep in thought, "But I think you're right. Actually I'm almost absolutely certain you are. To be very clear you are completely, one hundred and 38 percent correct."

"Whoever built this building never wanted people to reach the other end," Sherlock said.

"Whoever built this building is of a species that is very advanced." the Doctor contributed.

"Whoever built it wanted us away from the island and forest. Anyone in the island or forest would have decided they might find shelter here."

"They must have wanted to isolate us from the outside."

"You mean they trapped us," Sherlock said in a slow voice.

"I think so."

"But what would any species possibly want from humans in this place? We don't carry much, besides our lives, which they can find more bountifully outside the island."

"Yes it's unlikely that a species would attack or trap another for no reason."

"It's something that every human has, then, no matter who you are."

"Yes, but what do-" The Doctor stopped in his tracks. His face drained of colour and shock registered in his eyes. His mouth formed a small 'O'. For the first time, Sherlock and John had seen the Doctor looking properly scared. It made them feel fear too, though they were not sure why. It made Clara feel absolutely terrified and she knew exactly why. The Doctor wasn't one to be scared, having had so many experiences. Hence whatever had made his face show that horrible expression must be something absolutely, positively horrifying.

The three of them had stood around him, waiting for a response.

Finally he spoke.

"Time. We have time."


	5. Chapter 5: On The Site Of The Angels

"Yes," John agreed, "Yes we do. But since we are running out of that, would you care to explain?"

The Doctor turned to look worriedly into John's eyes, then glancing at the others'. "Clara, you've met them briefly before," he said, "The Weeping Angels."

The Doctor began to scan the walls, floor and air, while constantly looking around. "They're called Weeping Angels. I think they're behind this. They have to be. They can only move if you don't look at them and they're impossibly fast. They touch you and send you back in time, feeding off your time energy," he explained.

"Oh my God," John said, "Oh my God. How do you kill this thing?"

"You can't. You can trap it by looking at it or by making them look at each other but you can't kill them," the Doctor replied.

"I think you should see this," Sherlock said, his voice raised.

They all turned to see the lone Weeping Angel that appeared at the door they were walking toward.

"Doctor, you got a plan?" Clara asked.

"Yeah- RUN!" the Doctor yelled.

The three of them turned to run toward the entrance while the Doctor kept looking at the Angel and stepping backward as fast as he could without losing his balance.

"Wait!" John said, halting his run.

"What?" Clara asked hurriedly, "We have to go!"

"The floor moves, doesn't it? We aren't going anywhere, are we?" John asked.

The three of them had stopped running, and the Doctor caught up to them. Not knowing they stopped running and having turned his back on them to watch the Angel, he fell down when he bumped into John.

"Look at it! Now!" the Doctor screamed as he struggled to find his balance again.

They turned to the Angel that had moved a good distance. It now stood a mere ten metres from the four of them. It bared its teeth, its hands raised in a claw-like manner. John couldn't help but let out a scream.

"John, calm down. The Angel being here has stopped the floor from moving. The Angel cannot move when we're looking at it, remember? So the floor can't as well. The marking I made – it's now near the Angel," Sherlock explained.

"Genius!" the Doctor exclaimed happily.

"So how's about running?" Clara asked, wondering if they had forgotten their place.

Just then, the lights flickered and the Angel got closer.

They started running again, the Doctor and Sherlock always keeping an eye on the Angel.

"I should have mentioned, it can control lights, make them flicker!" the Doctor said.

John pulled a flashlight out of his pocket. "I've got a flashlight!" he informed.

"Why did you carry a flashlight?" Sherlock questioned.

"In case!" he said as he pointed it at the Angel.

The lights flickered, and so did the light on the flashlight.

"It won't work, it can control all lights," the Doctor explained.

The Angel got closer, and closer. It slowed down as it got closer, though, enjoying it. The Doctor could even make out the sound of its laugh.

"Can it see in the dark, then?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course it can!" the Doctor replied.

Sherlock looked for his mirror in his pocket. He carried it around always in case he had to see (or spy on) something or someone that's behind him. He fumbled around for a minute to find it and when he did, he pointed it in the general direction of the Angel, but it was right in front of him.

"Oh my God, Sherlock," John said, hope draining from his voice.

_I hope this works._ He made the Angel look at itself, and it stopped. The light stayed on. He backed away from it warily.

"Don't let me hit anything!" Sherlock warned.

"Don't worry Sherlock, you're just about at the entrance now, the door is open for you," John informed in the most normal voice he could muster.

Then, they were out.

"Don't stop making it look at itself, the door doesn't have a lock," the Doctor said.

They were back on the sandy ground, but it was already night time.

"We weren't in there for very long, were we?" Clara asked.

"No, time must pass slower in the building than out here," the Doctor explained, "But why was there only one Weeping Angel?"

"They must have worked out a system. To avoid looking at each other, you know," Sherlock guessed.

"That means…" Clara started, and the group of Weeping Angels that appeared in front of them finished her sentence.


	6. Chapter 6: The End (?)

"What do we do now?" Clara panicked, looking around frantically, scared that they might move.

In the dim moonlight, the Angels were barely visible. Clouds shrouded the moon sometimes, allowing almost no light to be present.

There's not very much to be scared of around the Doctor, running away from death; saving the world – that's nothing more than a regular day in. But there's one thing that everyone should be frightened – in fact, terrified – of: the Doctor's silence. And at that moment, that very day, the Doctor did not have a single word to say.

"Doctor!" John shouted, hoping like the rest that the Doctor had a plan.

The Angels moved closer.

"I'm sorry" the Doctor said, his voice barely audible, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Can't you reason with them? Or ask politely?" John suggested.

The Angels slowed down, but continued.

"I wish. But I can't- they can't.." the Doctor stumbled.

Then, there was a sound. It sounded like a soft, pained screech. The Angels were laughing.

"Sherlock?" John tried, "You there?"

"John."

"Oh, God, Sherlock, what do we do?"

"How should I know?"

"Because you always do."

The Angels were right there, so close, so dangerously close.

"Not this time. This is.. this is just.. not ou- The Angel I'm pointing my mirror at hasn't moved. I can see it in the distance in the moonlight. They can't blink? They can't blink. They can't look at each other and they can't blink. They trapped us in there, a long hallway with one Angel by Angel to finish us off because if they looked at each other they would be trapped in.. in.. "

"Quantum lock!" the Doctor said, "Brilliant! Oh, brilliant! Clara have you a mirror?"

"Yeah in fact I do!" Clara fished around in her sling for her mirror and took it out, "here!"

The Doctor took the mirror and pointed the screwdriver at it. It buzzed, then the mirror broke into pieces.

"Everyone, take a few and point!" the Doctor ordered.

They did so and the Angels stopped.

"John, your flashlight! We need to see how many" the Doctor said.

Soon, the place was lit up, the light travelled around them, allowing them a clear view of the beach for the first time in, well, a long time.

"Seven! Nice number, always liked it" the Doctor chirped.

"That's… less than I thought" Clara said slowly.

"Yes well now let's all slowly back away from this nightmare, shall we?" John suggested sarcastically.

"Ooh yes! Hah! But not quite yet" the Doctor said.

"What? Why not? Are you mad?" Sherlock shouted.

"Because they are the reason for the disappearing ships and people and it has to stop. Also, definitely."

The three companions looked at each other worriedly.

"So! You lot come here with your grand plan and it had worked but what happens when it doesn't eh? Don't got a Plan B? You lot just come running out, hoping you don't look at each other? Now you're looking at yourselves, but that worries me. That worries me because it's not going to hold you forever. Luckily for me though, you can't blink. Therefore.."

The Doctor had walked between the seven Angels, all facing the same way, all facing the front and leaving some distance in between so they can't see each other. He pointed his screwdriver at John's torchlight and the torchlight flickered for a second and then turned back on.

The Angels covered their faces and turned towards the Doctor.

"How do we kill them?" John asked.

"Oh, ever the soldier, Dr. Watson. But no, you can't kill stone."

"Then what do we do?"

"Say, if the image of an Angel becomes an Angel, and whatever an Angel touches gets transported back in time for the Angel to feed off its time energy, what happens when an Angel touches an Angel?" the Doctor asked, his voice full of excitement.

He took a mirror and put it against the Angel's face. The Angel instantly disappeared.

"What?" the three others shouted in unison.

"Oh-ho-yes! I'll explain later! Just continue keeping your eyes on them!"

He continued to take mirrors and did the same to all the Angels, them disappearing one by one.

"Doctor, the building we came from – it's gone!" Sherlock observed.

"Yes, and when you go back to your world, the mysteries of the Bermuda Triangle would never have existed."

"How?" John asked.

"Let's go back to the TARDIS!" and the Doctor started running.

The door closed behind all of them. "You see, I had gone out on a hunch that said the Angels might possibly feed off their own time energy, thus they never existed."

"But they did – we saw them!" John protested.

"That's 'cause you're time travelers now," Clara spoke, "And hence you have a more rounded understanding of time."

"So everything they ever did to those people, all those stories never happened now?" John asked.

"I should assume so" the Doctor said.

"That's absolutely brilliant!" Sherlock said, breaking his silence.

"Oh, Clara, look- I just got called brilliant by Sherlock Holmes!" the Doctor squealed and he and Clara giggled like young school girls.

The four of them laughed. They later went on for tea at 221B Baker Street, courtesy of Mrs Hudson. And that was the day the Doctor and Clara met Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, and how they defeated the Weeping Angels that never existed.


End file.
